In Aid of the Myreque
In Aid of the Myreque is the second quest in the Myreque quest series. In it, the player must help the Myreque move to a new location in Burgh de Rott, where they would be closer to the heart of their vampyre oppressors. Official description Walkthrough |items= *50 coins or an activated Ring of charos *Silver sickle (b) *Food *A pickaxe (Toolbelt will NOT work) *5 buckets (there is a respawn point in Burgh de Rott, having one at a time slows down the process, but works) *11 regular planks *44 nails of any metal (most, if not all, can be obtained during quest) *1 swamp paste *10 raw snails (of any size or any combination of sizes) *10 bronze hatchets *4 tinderboxes *10 raw mackerel *2 steel bars *1 piece of coal *Some soft clay *A coil of rope *Silver bar *Mithril bar *A cut sapphire *1 cosmic rune and 1 water rune or an enchant sapphire tablet. Recommended items include: *A charged druid pouch *Equipment (steel helm, chainbody, and platelegs) and food for Ivan (up to 15 pieces of cooked snails, salmon, slimy eel or stew) |kills= *Gadderanks (level 35) and 2 Vampyre Juvinates (level 54) *4 Juvinates (level 50) or 2 Juvinates (level 75) }} A new hideout Go to Canifis, behind the pub, and down the trapdoor. Go through the secret wall and squeeze past the stalagmite on the east side of the cave. Speak to Veliaf inside to start the quest. Ask if you can join the organisation. He will offer to tell you some important information for you to impart. He narrates the story of the Seven Priestly Warriors of Saradomin, who fought the vampyric hordes of Lord Drakan a long time ago. Their bodies were buried under the Paterdomus temple on the Salve, but Veliaf believes one of them, who was incredibly keen and focused on battle against evil, to have been buried inside Morytania; Ivandis Seergaze. He also suggests that he may have had indirect aid from the gods in the form of a weapon which can damage Vampyres and asks you to keep an eye open for said weapon. Now ask him about your job. He tells you that the group wants to move its base of operations to Burgh de Rott since Vanstrom Klause, who had killed Sani Piliu and Harold Evans knows of its location. Agree to help. Collect the items you need for clearing out the basement from the Canifis bank. Some of the other items can be brought at this point but remember that you need at least 7 free inventory spaces. Bring at least one item of food, and a druid pouch to protect it. (If you do not have a druid pouch, bring around 5 food just to be safe from having to return to Canifis to bank. Patching up Burgh de Rott Items needed to enter Burgh de Rott and to clear out basement: Druid Pouch, 5 buckets (15 rubble/3 piles per bucket), pickaxe, some food (needed to enter Burgh de Rott) and 7 - 9 free inventory spaces. Items needed to patch up Burgh de Rott: A Pickaxe, 11 planks, Swamp paste, 44 nails, 10 bronze hatchets, 10 raw mackerels ''or 10 snails (depends on what the store owner wants. Be prepared to kill 10 snails around Burgh De Rott and have a big net on you), 4 tinderboxes, 2 steel bars, and 1 coal.'' Travel to Mort'ton any way you can. The quickest way is to use the trapdoor behind the pub in Canifis, exit through the large wooden doors, and use the swamp boat in Mort Myre, which will bring you right to Mort'ton. If you do not bring a Druid pouch, your food is at risk from Ghasts. Now head south of Mort'ton. As you approach Burgh de Rott, there is a gate, attempting to open the gate. Florin talks to you if you try to open the gate. Talk to him, and choose "Ok, good bye". Put a piece of food into the chest just outside the gates, and Florin lets you enter the town. Talk to Florin again. Then, go to the pub, which is just south of the gate. Talk to Razvan. Razvan can be found near the old pub. He tells you to clear out the basement of the old pub. You have to climb over the small wall to get to the trapdoor, and then mine the rubble there to clear it. To mine the rubble on the trap door, you need to have the pickaxe in your inventory, and use it on the rubble. Now open the trapdoor and go inside. Mine the rubble and use a spade on what is left to fill your buckets with rubble. There are 15 piles of rubble to remove in total and you may find that you need to make several trips. One bucket holds 3 shovels of rubble, but you may also get broken glass, rocks, and various nails (bronze to mithril). Keep the nails, since you'll need them later on. The broken glass and rocks can be dropped. You also find a Plaster fragment that attempts to describe the Rod of Ivandis as well as the Guthix balance potion needed to fight the Vampyre Juvinates and Juveniles. You also uncover a Dusty scroll and discover a plaque in the basement. When the buckets are filled, you can empty them on the pile of rubble next to the pub, empty them on the bridge leading to Burgh de Rott, in Mort'ton, or simply drop the buckets and collect new ones from the respawn west of the well. Do not drop anything in the basement and then leave, anything dropped will disappear. Go and talk to Razvan again. He tells you to patch up the town a bit, and that you might want to start with the town's general store. Talk to Aurel in the shop, he tells you that you need to repair the roof and the walls of the shop. If you have completed Shades of Mort'ton, you can go to Mort'ton shop and buy a few planks and a hammer. There is also a hammer spawn on the second story of the first house to the east when you enter the town. If you need to take a trip to the bank, you can take the boat to the hollows, and use the shortcut back to behind the Hair of the Dog tavern in Canifis. You'll need 6 normal planks to repair the shop, as well as some nails (and a hammer or golden hammer). Go back to the shop and climb the ladder outside to repair the roof by using a plank on the damaged roof and use a plank on the damaged wall next to the shop door. Then talk to Aurel again - he wants the store stocked before he can open it. He gives you a crate in which to put the stock he requires. *10 bronze hatchets *3 tinderboxes *10 raw mackerel or 10 Raw Snail - Aurel lets you know which ones to obtain. The snails can be found near the northwestern entrance to Mort'ton and there are big net fishing spots south of the Burgh de Rott bank. Note that the items must be un-noted. If you didn't bring these with you, you'll have to go to a bank now - the Mort'ton shop sells tinderboxes if you need them. Aurel gives you a crate to place the items in, and once you're done, return to him and talk to him again. He then opens the store. Talk to Cornelius in the bank to the south of the city. He asks you to repair the bank. You need 5 planks and 1 swamp paste, as well as 20 nails - you can buy the planks and paste in Mort'ton shop if you need them. Repair the teller window, and then the wall at the back of the bank, and speak to Cornelius again. Ask him what to do next, then ask him if he would fancy the job, which he accepts. At this point, the bank is available even if you don't complete the quest. Talk to Razvan again. He asks that you fix the furnace. Take 2 steel bars and 1 coal and repair the furnace to the south-east side of the city. Use the steel bars on the damaged furnace, use a coal inside the furnace and then use your tinderbox to light the coal. You then see a cut scene. Defending the village After the cut scene, you will need to prepare for a fight with your silver sickle (b) or silver weapon. Silverlight (or Darklight ) has the highest attack bonus amongst the silver weapons that you will have available now. You could also use the Wolfbane Dagger or the Blessed hatchet from Animal Magnetism quest, as they all have higher Attack bonuses than the sickle. Go to the general store and talk to Gadderanks, and then Wiskit. Talk to one of the Vampyre Juvinates and Gadderanks will try to kill you. Kill Gadderanks. You will also need to kill the Vampyre Juvinates, so wield your silver weapon to kill them. Veliaf will appear to help you kill them. Gadderanks has not died yet. Talk to him again. He will tell you of the vampire's weaknesses (referring to the Guthix balance potion again) and then finally die. You will get Gadderank's hammer also known as a Gadderhammer, which is similar to a Granite maul but stronger against Shades. Talk to Veliaf and he will tell you to meet him back at his hideout in the hollows. Transporting Ivan Go back to Veliaf (where you started the quest) and talk to him again. He will have you talk to two of the remaining people in his band to have them go into Burgh de Rott. He will ask you to escort Ivan Strom. Run to Canifis or use the now-accessible Burgh De Rott bank to stock up for the upcoming fight if you are not prepared already. Followers such as summoning familiars and pets are not allowed during this portion of the quest. Bring armour, potions, full prayer points, and a blessed silver sickle or alternative silver weapon. You may also take some armour, food, and weapon for Ivan. Talk to Ivan or try to use an item on him and you will find that he will not accept anything from you. If you wish to equip him before you begin to escort him you must first speak to either Polmafi Ferdygris or Radigad Ponfit. Until you do this Ivan will not take food, armour or weapon from you. He will politely thank you for the offer but say that he is not yet "ready". After talking to one of the remaining band members he will gear up and prepare to leave with you. "Use" steel chainbody, steel platelegs, a steel helm and a Silver sickle on Ivan, who will accept your armour gift and wear it under his robes. You will not get the armour or sickle back. You may also "Use" food on him before you start. Ivan only likes "cooked Snails, Salmon, Slimy eels or Stew". He can carry up to 15 food items as well before the trip starts. You will not get the food back when you reach the temple. Once the trip is underway, you cannot give Ivan any additional food or armour. You get to choose between two routes, long and short, through Mort Myre swamp. You will be attacked on both routes. On the short route, you will fight 2 level 75 Juvinates, while on the long route you will be attacked by four level 50 ones. The short route is probably easier than the long route because the Juvinates do not attack Ivan. For the most part, Ivan is fairly safe and the quest can be managed without giving him armour. In addition, when transporting Ivan, he will NOT help you with killing the vampyres. You are on your own. The Rod of Ivandis Items needed: soft clay, silver bar, mithril bar, sapphire, cosmic rune, water rune (runes unnecessary if using an Enchant Level 1 Jewellery tablet), rope Once you escort Ivan to safety, you will part ways in front of the entrance to the Temple. Go down the ladder into the Temple and talk to the monk Drezel. You have to talk about Ivandis, but do not make him upset by asking for proof of the burial. Work on his sympathy for Morytania victims instead. If you are successful you will get the temple library key from him. The secret library is in the same room as Drezel. There is a keyhole in the east wall, which will open a trap door in the floor. Go to the library and get the ancient tome, a battered tome and a leather book. The one you want is called The Sleeping Seven (the Ancient tome). Read it. Go to the basement south of the bar in Canifis, and go through the secret wall. Near the wall, on the east side wall of the long cavern, there should be some boarded up area. Use a hammer or golden hammer (hammer in toolbelt will work) on it to break the boards up and reveal a secret entrance. You must read the three books or you wont be able to break the board. Go in the cave and there should be a tomb in it. You must read the Ancient Book to hammer on the boards. Use some soft clay on the top of the tomb to get a rod clay mould. Go to a furnace (the nearest one is in Zanaris, otherwise go to Burgh de Rott or Port Phasmatys) and use a silver bar, mithril bar, and sapphire on it to make a Silvthrill rod. Enchant it using Enchant Level 1 Jewellery. You can use a tablet to do this. Take the enchanted Silvthrill rod and a rope back to Paterdomus (the well in the center of the statues). Use the rod with the well to create the Rod of Ivandis. (You will keep your rope). Be sure not to use the Rod of Ivandis or you will need to make another, as Veliaf will only accept one that is fully charged. Take the Rod of Ivandis to Burgh de Rott, go into the cellar of the pub, and give it to Veliaf. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 2 Quest Points * 2,000 Experience * 2,000 Experience * 2,000 Experience * 2,000 Experience * Access to Burgh de Rott * You can now play Temple Trekking activity. * Ability to use a Gadderhammer, which is strong against shades. * Ability to make and use Rod of Ivandis and Guthix balance potion to fight and defeat Vampyre Juveniles and Juvinates. * Talk to Historian Minas to receive 5 kudos in the Varrock Museum. * 2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Transcript Music unlocked *Distant Land - when you first entered Burgh De Rott *Fangs For the Memory - when you are ambushed escorting Ivan Required for completing Completion of In Aid of the Myreque is required for the following: *Darkness of Hallowvale *Morytania Tasks: **'Easy:' "Only Going Forward, We Can't Find Reverse" **'Medium:' "Ready? Trek!" and "Finding Your Balance" **'Hard:' "Trekkin' Ain't Easy" **'Elite:' "Thoroughly A-Ghast" Trivia *The name "Burgh de Rott" is a pastiche of several European languages, and seems to mean "City of Rot" *The name is also a reference to "Rotten Boroughs" in English politics. *An unlisted music track plays during the cutscene where Vanstrom sends Gadderanks to Burgh de Rott. *When you mine the rubble in the basement of the inn you can prospect the rubble, a message then appears on the players screen saying: "This rock is a big pile of rubbish taking up some space, you probably need to get rid of this to make the inn basement useable as a base of operations." *There is a glitch where more than one Veliaf may appear during the fight with Gadderanks. *When you complete the quest, the Adventurer's Log will read: "Burgh de Rott almost resembles a functioning town and, with the silvthrill rod, the Myreque may even have a chance." *The book 'The Sleeping Seven' may be a reference to '''The Secret Seven' s''eries by Enid Blyton. * Even though Ivan says he will wear the armour under his clothes, he has bare legs. *When mining the rubble in the basement of the pub you gain 10 mining exp. *When using swamp paste to repair the bank, it will say you also need "Timber beams" to repair it when in fact you need to use normal planks *The names of all the people in Burgh de Rott are Romanian names. *Sometimes in the fight with Gadderranks, Veliaf will attack the Juvinates without any weapon visibly equipped. Despite this, he still deals damage and use a weapon animation. *The vampyre juvinates fought appear to have a damage cap of 100. *The secret library appears to be above the rest of the temple, while the trapdoor leads down. nl:In Aid of the Myreque fi:In Aid of the Myreque Category:Quests Category:Burgh de Rott Category:In Aid of the Myreque Category:Wikia Game Guides quests